this could be interesting
by Dreamgreen16
Summary: ok this is my version of the grimms playing truth or dare FLUFFINESS WILL OCCUR AND FLAMES WILL BE WASHED AWAY! remeber to R


Ok so I am writing another story called Protecting Puck but I am taking a break real quick and no I didn't copy off the earlier one that was done before its just I thought I could take a wack at the grimms playing truth or dare and a lot of other games so yeah plz no flames oh Daphne is 10 along with red and puck and Sabrina 14

DPOV

"HEY GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOU CHICKENS!!!" screamed Daphne grimm. All She did was suggest that All of the kids could play a game while the adults were gone and they all agreed they should but then I suggested that we could play truth or Dare and Sabrina and puck bolted and now I was just down stairs screaming my heads off at them. Why can't they just play already gosh!

"Hey if you two don't play I am telling her that you were the ones That split the tale in half!" I shouted

Right when the words came out of my mouth Sabrina and Puck were down stairs right in front of me with a scowl on there faces. Red on the other hand loved the idea of truth or Dare and was sitting on the couch waiting for the game to start

"You wouldn't!" sneered Sabrina

"Yeah Ugly is talking some sense now!" puck laughed

"Seriously you really think I won't fine I'll go tell now." I said I made a dramatic turn and headed for the phone but I still saw out of the corner of my eye the uncertain look on there grabbed my elbow and turned me around so I faced her.I realized she was wearing shorts and a strappy tank top that was light pink and her shorts were fuzzy. It was I had to admit a really cute outfit but maybe if you just added some Blu…

"Fine! We'll do it!" cried an exasperated Sabrina they really didn't need to get into trouble and after the whole sneaking out to a party thing that they both pulled I think they will do there best to stay on mom and dads good side for once.

"Fine but you have to sign."I said simply I pulled out a contract I had worked really hard to make magical it would mean that they had to play fairly and in this case they would have to do the Dare or tell the truth no matter what it was! I quickly told them this and the two teens exchanged a look But they both signed, Sabrinas handwriting very Curvy and elegant while Pucks was well I will go easy on him not has good has Sabrinas yeah lets just say that, Puck seemed to notice this because he said

"Hey dogface make sure you don't get yor ghastly aroma on me I am royalty so keep away." He sneered has he backed away dramatically oh come on the so love each other maybe I can….

SPOV

Ok puck was being really dramatic its not like I smelled and who was he to say I smelled this was coming from the boy who smells like garbage…Wait now that I look at him he…He looks clean gone were the grease stains on his face, gone was the dirty green jacket and so dirty you can't even tell they were jeans but now they were replaced with a red jacket and loose jeans and I hate to admit it but he did look…Um…better than usual but hey he still was a jerk on the inside so It doesn't matter

We all sat on the couch Daphne squeezed on the end and red was on the other side leaving me and puck In the middle it's a good thing the couch was huge so I wasn't even having to touch puck but I just pulled my knees in and leaned against a cushion

"Ok me first um…Red truth or Dare?" asked Daphne looking at Red

Red was looking up shyly and whispered what sounds like truth

"Um ok if you could kiss anyone in Ferry-port landing who would it be?" asked an over excited Daphne

"Um…I…I… little boy Bue." She whispered her cheeks going scarlet

"AWWWW that so cut Red and Bue!" Cried Daphne

" yeah and when the have a kid the could name it purple" laughed puck he look seriously annoyed at having to play this game

Red blushed at this comment but just whispered maybe and looked down

"Um ok truth or dare Puck? She asked in a mumble but I could see a smile on her lips she obviously was going to be hard on him. Oh I can't wait

"Well I refuse to Pick some whishy washy truth because truths are for cowards!" Puck declared while puffing out his chest I rolled my eyes he could be sooooo dramatic

"Um I dare you to…tell us how you really feel about love!" she said normally I could see the smile on her and DAohnes faces they both had an idea that me and puck were in love but they were just crazy well red was crazt but still that would never happen but I was interested in hearing what puck really thought about it because he always says he will never love anything but food and T.V. but maybe just maybe he really did like love.

"its…All I know is its complicated and that when you are in love it's the best moment of your life and you will do anything to keep it that way" he whispered I barely could believe he said it

"Well he's telling the truth because he doesn't look has if he was forced to say it." Commented Daphne then she patted him on the Back and said

"How would you know what its like to be in love?" Puck turned Bright red at these words which caused Daphne and red to laugh into there hands but I just sat there quietly it really did sound has if he loved someone oh no I bet it was some clinging girl at our school…Wait why do I care if he loves someone hello I don't.

PPOV

Ok yes the whole love thing was embarrassing but hey it would have been worse to have been forced to say how I felt has Marshmallow and crazy snorted with laughter I looked over at Sabrina surprised to see she wasn't laughing just sitting there looking lost in thought she then scowled and looked up surprise flew into her blue eyes has she caught me staring I quickly blew her a raspberry and turned but sadly the little girls had looked up and seen the whole thing the both smiled and looked away then I realized it was my turn.

"Daphne truth or dare." I asked not really caring all I wanted to know was what Sabrina just had been thinking about but no I couldn't ask that or the chuckling idiots might think I cared which I don't

"Um I pick Dare." She said simply but she wasn't looking at me but at Sabrina. Grimm must have realized this because she turned scarlet and became very interested in her shorts she was wearing.

"I dare you to um not giggle for the rest of the day or laugh!" I smiled triumphantly that's what she get for making me play this stupid game!

Marshmallow looked shocked for a minute but nodded her head she didn't really have a choice.

"Ok Sabrina truth or dare?" asked a very serious looking marshmallow

SPOV

When Daphne called my name I quickly looked up from my shorts I really didn't want to play this game but I didn't really have a choice I could not get into trouble and if I picked truth I would be called a coward by puck and I would get relentless bullying for it so I picked the first thing in my mind without realizing what could possibly happen that would be bad.

"Dare." I said simply like come on it was just Daphne how bad could it be?

PPOV

when Grimm picked dare I was surprised I thought she was going to whimp out but I said nothing I saw Marshmallow smile and crawl over to grimm and whisper something into her ear and then she giggled

"Hey you can't giggle!" I shouted

Actually I never signed the contract sorry giving me a puppy dog face I then I realized Sabina had gone bright red and started running away

"Sabrina you can't run your going to have to kiss him!" Marshmallow hollered after her then she looked utterly horrified when she looked at me Red was smiling so big that her face looked has if she couldn't contain it oh now I realized what the dare was and was staring to get up and run into the other direction when Sabrina was right behind me she looked has if she couldn't control herself "Run Puck" was what her glare said has she looked at me but before I could do anything we were standing right in front of each other our noses close together and I leaned in and kissed her

SPOV

I couldn't help it the stupid contract was controlling me but all I had to do was kiss puck not Make out with him

He kissed me right there in front of everyone quickly I felt the contract give up but I realized I wanted to kiss him so on my own free will I started kissing him Back it was magic tingles were going through my back and my knees were about to fall out from under me but he kissed me back when things got a little more aggressive his tongue was in my mouth and we were both kissing each other we both stopped to get someair and I felt my face going red but Puck was holding my hand and I didn't mind I actually kissed him on the cheek and felt myself smiling

"Oh I can't wait for the wedding!" Squealed Daphne and then she and red ran away I guess the game is over I started to run and walk away but puck turned me around and I was really closed to him now I could feel his breath on my face shooting tingles up my back and before I actually thought about what to say I said

"Oh you sooooo want me." And smirked

" Maybe." He whisperd mysteriously in my ear then we were kissing again not even caring that the entire family walked into the doors has those words were being exchanged this could be interesting


End file.
